Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(16+5y)-(-y-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{16+5y}{)} - (-y-8) $ $ {-32-10y} - (-y-8) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -32-10y {-1(}\gray{-y-8}{)} $ $ -32-10y + {y+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10y + y} {-32 + 8}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-9y} {-32 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9y} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-9y-24$